The Shibusen Cafe
by SecretiveLife
Summary: Professor Stein gives the gang a job at a new cafe.  Well, let's just say that things don't go too well


**Hey, I got this idea from reading some Soul Eater fan-fiction. I figured it would be pretty interesting, what with all the strange characteristics of each character. Well, without further ado I give you...THE SHIBUSEN CAFE! I think it's a one-shot, but I'm not sure.**

Classes were over and Professor Stein called Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty up to his desk. "Alright kids, Shibusen has recently opened up a small cafe and I'm asking all of you to work there." The seven students nodded, it wasn't like they really had an option, if they said no Professor Stein would probably dissect them in front of the class. "Great. You'll start tomorrow right after class."

The group left the classroom and Soul groaned. "This is so _un_-cool."

**The Next Day...After Class**

The bell rang alerting everybody that classes were over for the day. Soul got up from his seat and Maka grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Where do you think you're going? We promised Professor Stein we'd work at the new cafe today remember." Soul mumbled something and followed Maka to cafe.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SHOULD NOT HAVE TO WORK! I AM GREATER THAN GOD AND TO GREAT TO WORK!" Tsubaki sighed and continued to agree and flatter to meister as she always does.

Kid stood up and brushed the dust off of his suit. "Liz, Patty, come on." The sisters followed their meister gossiping about who-knows-what.

Everybody entered the new cafe and Kid stared at the room in awe. "It's perfectly symmetrical! I-I can't believe it. This room was truly created by somebody with an exceptional eye for detail!"

Black*Star jumped on top of one of the tables. "BUT NOT AS EXCEPTIONAL AS THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL BLACK*STAR! FOR NONE CAN COMPARE TO MY SKILLS BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST NINJA ASSASIGN EVER! SO GREAT THAT I SURPASS GOD!" Tsubaki sighed and pulled her meister off of the table.

Maka walked up to the hyperactive blue haired ninja and pulled an extremely large book out of thin air hitting him over the head with it. "MAKA-CHOP!" The blue haired boy fell to the ground and lay there unconscious.

A bell rang signaling the new staff that they had a visitor. Maka looked at the either panicking or too calm staff and sighed. She saw Crona walk in and smiled. "Hey Crona, have a seat. I'll take your order."

Crona nodded nervously and sat down at a small table. "Um, I-I'd like a BLT and a s-soda please." She looked up to see if it was alright and Maka smiled. "Be out in a minute."

Maka went up to the counter and handed Soul the order. "Ugh, this is so _un_-cool." Maka narrowed her eyes at him warning him that the big book isn't too far out of reach. "I'll uh, give the order to Kid, Patty, and Tsubaki right away."

A cute, unfamiliar guy walked in and Liz smirked, pushing her way past Maka to get to him. "Well hello. What can I do for you?" Liz batted her eyes at the boy and grinned.

The boy raised an eyebrow at Liz appreciatively and looked down at the menu. "Uh, I'm just have a chocolate milkshake and hmm. A slice of cake." Liz nodded and winked at the boy. "Be right out." She handed the order to Soul and leaned against the wall waiting for another customer.

Black*Star glared at Hiro. "YOU DARE QUESTION THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! YOU DOUBT MY JUDGEMENT! YOU WILL EAT WHAT I GET YOU AND NOT ASK FOR ANYTHING MORE! BECAUSE THE GOD LIKE BLACK*STAR KNOWS WHAT'S BEST!" Maka grabbed her magically appearing book and hit him over the skull once again.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka bowed to Hiro and frowned. "I apologize for...him. What would you like to order?"

Hiro smiled and looked at Maka. He always though she was sort of cute. "Hmm, whatever you think is best. I trust your judgment completely." Maka blushed and giggled.

Soul hopped over the counter and stepped between Maka and Hiro. "I don't think so. Back off or get out before I make you." Hiro put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "You'll get french fries and a sprite." Soul took Maka's notebook and wrote it down handing the order to the three chef's in the back room.

**IN THE BACK ROOM**

"Where is Crona's order!"

Kid stood there with a roll opened trying to place the tomatoes so they'd be symmetrical. "UGH!" He failed once again and threw it in the garbage. A pile of rolls sat in the garbage can.

Patty smiled and looked at the chopped lettuce "Yay! Confetti! La la la!" She threw the lettuce around the room while Tsubaki followed her around trying to clean it all up.

"No! I finally get the tomatoes to be symmetrical and look it has nine seeds! Nine is in no way symmetrical and just wont do!"

So here's how everything seemed to be going. Liz was flirting with every cute male customer that entered. Black*Star was yelling at everybody for questioning his god like authority, which didn't exist, Maka was doing her best to keep everything together, Soul was being very difficult and threatening every customer that flirted with Maka, Kid was wasting all their food trying to get it to be perfectly symmetrical, Patty kept throwing lettuce around pretending she was at a party, and poor Tsubaki was cleaning everybody's mess up.

Professor Stein peeked through the window at the catastrophe that was the cafe. Lesson learned: never trust seven strange teens to take care of and work at a cafe.

**How did you like that? I thought it was pretty fun to write.**

**Press the review button**

**the one right down there**

**V**


End file.
